


21 Kisses with Lim Jaebeom

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Your relationship with Jaebeom can be summarised by 21 kisses.





	21 Kisses with Lim Jaebeom

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by 'junho anon' on Tumblr

The most important moments in your relationship with Jaebeom are marked with kisses.

 **Kiss #1** \- You kissed him right on the first meeting. To now, you insist that it's a life and death situation. You didn't know who he was but he's the only other person walking on that deserted street. Someone had been following you from the bar you partied at, and somehow, you thought that pretending that you knew the stranger waiting for a taxi is much better than letting the other stranger continue to follow you. You told him that you're sorry before just kissing him as if your life depended on it. Maybe it did. After seeing that you were _with someone_ , the stalker ran away. You also ran to the other direction, embarrassed for what you did.

 **Kiss #2** \- You wanted to forget about that eventful night, but fate wasn't on your side. Your friends set you up on a group date and voila, you're sitting across the stranger you kissed some nights ago. You wanted to pretend that you don't remember him, but he merely raised a brow at your attempt. He kissed you to remind you what exactly happened. But damn, now you regret not kissing him longer then.

 **Kiss #3** \- After properly getting to know the stranger, Lim Jaebeom, you decided to see each other for some more times. You told yourself that it's to pay him back for all the troubles you caused, but really, he's the one who asked you out and tried to pay everything you spend together. You asked him how you can pay him back, to which he answered that he wants more kisses. Everything is worth it if you keep on kissing him. And that seemed like a steal for you, so you kissed him again and again.

 **Kiss #4** \- Your relationship with Jaebeom wasn't all movie-like thrill. He's actually really soft and sweet, that kisses are most likely to happen during idle moments. One time, you two were just eating ice cream in your apartment, when you notice some on the side of his lips. You pointed it out but he ignored it. So you leaned and kissed it yourself. He looked at you with red face, you wondered where's the intimidating man you met a month ago.

 **Kiss #5** \- You didn't expect him to know your birthday. You've only been dating for three months, and he mentioned birthdays not being a big deal for him. So you're surprised to find your apartment dark, except for the light of the candles atop the birthday cake he's holding. You blew the candles, making the surrounding dark, but that didn't stop Jaebeom from planting a kiss on your pouted lips.

 **Kiss #6** \- That weekend, you decided to party with your friends. It's the first time you're going to a bar ever since meeting Jaebeom. He was there, but he let you have fun with the girls. You didn't want to make him feel neglected, so you stop by his space to give him quick kisses.

 **Kiss #7** \- The night turned a bit wild. With alcohol coursing through your veins, you find yourself back at home, trying to get rid of the offending materials keeping you from feeling him. He kissed you like he never had the chance to, and you kissed him like you would never again.

 **Kiss #8** \- The morning after, you felt surreal. He's right beside you, sleeping soundly; you could swear he's just part of your extended dream. You snuggle closer and place a soft kiss on his chin. Then you drift back to slumber.

 **Kiss #9** \- Ever since that night, Jaebeom has been extra sweet with you. You think your relationship reached a new level, and you've unlocked an even softer Jaebeom. He would kiss you all over your face, except your lips. He would tickle you until you're crying--or you accidentally kicked him.

 **Kiss #10** \- You wouldn't back down from teasing. In return, you kiss his neck randomly, and watch his blush spread across his face. He could be focus reading a book but his body would react to your kiss without fail.

 **Kiss #11** \- There were also times when he kissed you when he thought you wouldn't know. Your eyes would be close but you're not deep into sleep yet, and you'd feel his lips on your eyelids, as if wishing you rest well.

 **Kiss #12** \- Your favourite would probably be when he kisses you while he's listening to music. He likes to blast his favourite songs and sometimes, when the lyrics mentions something about kissing, he'll kiss your shoulder and go on singing.

 **Kiss #13** \- There's also when he squishes your face and gives you countless pecks while saying I love you in between.

 **Kiss #14** \- And kisses when you surprise him by biting his lip, earning a groan.

 **Kiss #15** \- While these kisses were to be expected during soft moments, you never would've imagined that he'll kiss you even when he's angry. Jaebeom doesn't get jealous easily, but the one time he did, you were so afraid of how furious he looked. He abruptly stopped shouting and stared at you before suddenly pulling you close, kissing you deeply.

 **Kiss #16** \- Him getting jealous became frequent, probably because he's often away from work and felt like he's losing you. Soon enough, even the kisses weren't enough to assure him that he still had your heart, so with a last long kiss, you both decided to break up.

 **Kiss #17** \- It lasted for two months. You were able to not cross paths with him for two agonising months. But given that you gained mutual friends through the course of your relationship, you had to meet again. While you didn't have to _kiss again_ , the longing of having each other close took over the two of you. You found yourself igniting the embers, and setting ablaze to a stronger fire.

 **Kiss #18** \- It was a decision he made by himself. He didn't seem like he'll tell you about it any soon, and if Jackson didn't run his mouth, you wouldn't have learned. Jaebeom rejected the chance to go overseas for a better career. He explained that he learned which one is more important to him. If you two almost lost each other because of his uncertainties, what more if he goes away and wouldn't be able to hold you for months--even years. He couldn't afford to lose you anymore. You kissed him with gratitude and sorry.

 **Kiss #19** \- Later that year, Jaebeom casually asked you if you want to be with him forever. You cried and found yourself nodding without words. He kissed your tears away before sealing the proposal with a deeper kiss.

 **Kiss #20** \- In front of your families, you shared your first kiss as husband and wife. It was short but sweet, unlike the long and painful way you've been through to get to it. But it meant the most to you, to look into his eyes and know that he's the man who will be with you for the rest of your lives.

 **Kiss #21** \- You lean on his chest as you watch your kids run around. Jaebeom drops a kiss on your forehead. You look up and smile at him. Who knew kissing a stranger could give you this kind of fulfillment?


End file.
